A Thief's Thanksgiving
by coolgamer
Summary: It's Winter Thanksgiving in Forget-Me-Not Valley and Pony has something special planned for a certain thief. PonyxSkye


**Hey everyone! I know it's late but this is a valentine day present for my boyfriend Alex. I hope you all will like it.**

**Summary: It's Winter Thanksgiving in Forget-Me-Not Valley and Pony has taken the liberty to make Skye a special present.**

**~A Thief's Thanksgiving~**

It was finally the fourteenth of winter in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The whole valley was lightly covered with snow, though there wasn't much on the ground. It was currently 7:30 p.m. in the day and I had already dropped off chocolate to all my friends in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

I was currently standing in my kitchen with a mixing bowl and several ingredients on the counter. I mixed together the flour, egg, and butter carefully in the mixing bowl as I made sure that the oven was on and preheating. Once I had them mixed all together I went over to the two pans I had on the stove. One pan was filled with water and over it was a pan holding melted chocolate from the rising steam of the water.

I took the chocolate and waited for it to cool some before adding it to the mixture I had on the counter. Once that was done I began to stir it again nice and easy before getting down a heart shaped pan I had bought the other day. I poured the batter into the pan and placed it in the oven before setting the timer.

I had until 9 p.m. for the cake to finish baking, which meant I had enough time to finish the rest of the present. I sat down at the table and looked at the heart shaped box I had bought to hold the cake and took out a sheet of paper and a pen.

I folded the piece of paper into half so that it made a card and then sat silently as I thought of what to write. Finally I began to write down my thoughts onto the card.

'_I hope today sees you well,_

_And that you have a heartfelt night,_

_May all your wishes come true,_

_And good luck with your dreams,_

_I know you'll succeed in making curry,_

_This heart is yours _

_Sincerely,_

_Pony'_

I shook my head as I read it as it seemed kind of cheesy to me but I thought Skye would like it. I drew on the cover a heart and wrote his name on the front along with a 'Happy Winter Thanksgiving'. Once that was done I took envelope I had bought for the card and placed it inside before turning to go get the cake out of the oven.

I decided to decorate the cake a bit before putting it in the box. I outlined the heart in red and then put a few sprinkles onto it. I then put it gently into the box before looking at it as if I forgot something. I then remembered and went to my cupboard to get out a small glass bottle of curry powder I had gotten. I gently put it into the box with the cake but had a divider separating them and covered the box with its lid.

I then placed the card on the very top of the box and gently wrapped two red ribbons around the box and tied them into a neat bow. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 9:30 p.m. and I had to get going. I picked the box up and left the house carefully and made my way off the farm.

I walked quickly but carefully to the beginning of the valley, once there I gently put the present down and sat down on the grass. I brushed my hand through my brown hair tied into a pony tail and looked over my clothes. I had a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a blue logo on it along with black pants and a purple tie on skirt.

I waited patiently for 10 p.m. to arrive and I knew it had when I saw the familiar silver hair of Skye come into view. He had silver hair that came to his shoulders and blue eyes that rivaled the sky. He wore his usual cow patterned shirt over a black t-shirt and purple pants along with black dress shoes and his necklace.

I stood up and carefully picked up the present before walking into the middle of the path. He looked at me with his intense blue eyes and gave me a smile as he walked closer. As he reached me he gave me a small wave as I smiled back.

"What can I do for you Pony?" He asked in a kind voice.

"I wanted to give you this." I replied as I held out the present.

"Why?" He asked with a surprised look.

"It's Winter Thanksgiving and I wanted to give you a present." I replied with a blush.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome it took more time than the others." I said.

"You gave some to the others?" He asked with a sad look.

"I gave them chocolate bars but I only made chocolate cake for you." I replied.

"You made chocolate cake just for me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I have to return to the farm now but I hope you like the cake and there is another gift in there. If you need anything feel free to stop by." I said.

"Thanks Pony, I'll keep that in mind." Skye replied with a smile.

I nodded before running off back to the farm. Once I got inside I smiled and went to bed since it was late, I hoped that giving Skye the present would further our relationship.

**~The End~**

**I hope you all liked it! This takes place after Skye's blue heart event. **


End file.
